


I'll Protect You

by booksaremyreality



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, Whipping, i don't know how to work tags yet, nasir is a slave, sort've, this is my first fic, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir messes up, Agron is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if it isn't too much trouble could some people comment and tell me what I could improve upon! Not beta 'd.

Nasir was a slave. His master, Antonio, was a short-tempered man who punished him at the slightest of mistakes. He was always careful never to mess up for fear of getting beaten or worse, getting locked in the cellars. His master would lock him in the cellars for days on end without food or water, sometimes up to a week.

"Nasir!" Master called.

"Yes Master." Nasir dropped what he was doing and ran into the main house. The family was sitting at the table waiting for him to set the table and serve the food. Nasir locked eyes with the master's son, Agron, who stared at him with a certain intensity. It made Nasir's breath catch in his throat and his heart beat faster.

"Nasir! Stop standing there like an idiot and serve us out food!"

"Yes master." Nasir bowed his head and shuffled into the kitchen to grab the plates. They were made of glass so he was sure to be careful. Nasir began to lay down the plates and as he passed by Agron he felt a feather light touch on his upper thigh. He was so startled he dropped the last plate he was holding. Antonio's head shot up and and his wife gasped. Nasir held his breath and feared for the worst as Antonio glared harshly at him.

"Well, clean it up!"

Nasir flinched, "Yes, Master." He looked up at Agron as he picked up the broken shards, who gave him a sympathetic look but didn't say anything. He finished setting the table and began to serve the food. Once again as he got to Antonio he felt another touch but this time on the curve of his ass. Nasir gasped and stumbled, spilling the hot broth into his master's lap. Antonio jumped up with a roar.

"You fool!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry please forgive me!"

Nasir tripped and fell backwards, sliding on his butt until his back hit the wall. Antonio grabbed his arm and dragged him outside into the fading twilight. He tied Nasir to a large wooden pole and stormed towards the shed which held all sorts of unspeakable horrors. Nasir began to cry, hot tears flowing down his red cheeks.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson boy!" He felt hot breath down his back. "Do you know what this is?" He felt a long leather strap stroking up and down his back. Nasir whimpered, familiar with the cool leather of the whip that Antonio was so fond of.

"Please, have mercy."

"There is no mercy for insolent fools like you. Now, for every time I hear sound escape your lips that will equal 20 more strikes. Is that clear?" Nasir nodded.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, master!"

"Good, now let's begin."

Before Nasir could take another breath the whip came down on his back slicing through the delicate skin. He convulsed trying, vainly, to get away from the cruel whip. He bit his lip to stop from crying out loud as Antonio brought the whip down again and again until he was sure there was no unmarked skin left. The torture seemed limitless and Nasir was sure he would soon pass out. Black edged at the corner of his vision and dimly he saw Agron try to sto his father only to be pushed to the ground. With a sigh of relief Nasir fell into blissful unconsciousness.

When he woke up, head pounding, he tried to get up only to have a chain jerk him back down. He whimpered as his wounds tugged and pulled, still bleeding. For a brief seconds he considered trying to break free but decided against it knowing it would only cause him more pain.

"Nasir?" A gentle voice called. Nasir squinted into the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"It's Agron."

"Go away. This is all your fault." Nasir shifted a little and felt the chain around his waist rub harshly against his wounds.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"You've done enough."

"Please, allow me to make up for the damage I've done."

Agron took Nasir's silence as an invitation. He came in and softly closed the door behind him.

" I am sorry for my father." Nasir just grunted. Agron held out a piece of bread.

"My hands are chained." Agron held up a key. Nasir flinched as he came closer to unlocked the chains. He felt the heat radiating from Agron's body. The chains fell to the floor with a loud clink. Nasir rubbed his wrists and tried to stand up only to stumble and fall against Agron.

"Whoa there, you okay?" He laid a hand on his back. Nasir cried out and twisted away from him, curling on himself as his back pulsed sickeningly.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Please let me help." Agron reached his hands out cautiously towards Nasir like one would a frightened animal.

"The wounds, they need to be dressed. Some maybe even cauterized."

"Cauterized?" He whimpered.

"If you'd just let me see it ..."

Nasir nodded slowly and turned his back for Agron to see.

"I'll be back."

"Please don't leave me." Nasir grabbed Agron's wrist.

"It's okay, I'm just going to get some stuff okay?" A minute later he returned with a jar of salve some bandages and and red hot sword.

"We must do this quickly before the sword cools. Here take my hand, and bite down on this." Agron slipped a strip of leather into Nasir's mouth.

Without further warning Agron pressed the tip to his back and Nasir screams into the leather and whites out.

He comes to about a minute later with Agron cupping his face with one hand and gently patting his cheek with the other.

"You with me?"

Nasir groaned, eyes rolling around in his head.

"You passed out the minute the sword touched your back.

"Did you finish?" Nasir's voice was hoarse. He nodded.

"Now I just need to dress them." He sat up slowly, head swimming and nauseous. Agron tried to be as gentle as possible while spreading the salve on his back. He bound the wounds tightly and squeezed Nasir's shoulder when he was done.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I feel bad."

"Is that all?" Nasir has had a crush on Agron ever since he was sold to this family. Of course he understood that a slave like him could never be with someone like Agron but a guy could hope right? He eyed Nasir's strangely but didn't reply.

"Here, eat." He handed him the bread. Nasir began scarfing it down, not having been feed in days.

"Careful, you'll make yourself sick." Agron laid a hand on his side. He frowned, brows furrowing as he felt the ribs sticking out.

"My father does not feed you much."

Nasir shrugged. "He doesn't have to. I'm a liability." Suddenly Agron started to move closer, but slowly as if giving Nasir a chance to move away. He pressed his lips to Nasir's clammy forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending's sort've open ended but interpret it however you want.


End file.
